A legend reborn
by Silentlane491
Summary: A normal night for Aoko changes her life forever. She discovers that Kaitou Kid's nemesis, Snake Killed her mother. Sad and confused, she went to her childhood friends mother for help and Chikage gives Aoko the chance to help Kaito. By becoming what she hates the most.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer- I do not own detective conan or magic Kaito

**Chapter 1 Truth and choice**

Once again Aoko Nakamouri finds herself alone in her home. The teenaged girl was bored out of her mind with nothing to do. Her dad was at a heist and Kaito at his night job with Konosuke, Keiko and her friends were at the heist, and Aoko was once more alone. "I'm soooo bored..." The girl groaned. Aoko looks down the hall and sees that the hall closet door broke off the hinges today which made a big mess. "I could clean that up." Aoko walks over to the mess of old coats and books and starts to pick them up.

"What's this?" After picking up the old clothes and coats she comes acrossed a old book labeled Akiko's journal. This made Aoko gasp, she knows little to nothing about her mother. All she knows is that she died, but her father never went into detail. When she asked as a little girl she was met with a sad and weary look from her dad. She never asked again, but now this is her only chance to learn about her mother. Aoko opened the journal and began reading.

_Akiko's Journal entry #1 (The first days of college)_

_Today I found out that the best friend of my boyfriend was Kaitou Kid. When I confornted him and asked why, he told me it was to protect the treasures of the world. When he steals a priceless jewel the security is always be doubled afterwards to prevent the jewel to be stolen again. He also told me that there is a jewel that can grant immortality and a group of people were chasing after it. _

_I told him to tell Ginzo-kun about everything about Kid and the jewel, after all the two of them are best friends, but he shook his head and said he didn't want to involved. When Toichi said that I punched him in the face, he was Ginzo's best friend and he wouldn't sellout his friend to the police. He still didn't want him to know so I kept quiet._

_Akiko's Journal entry #2 (Life in college)_

_I've decided to help Toichi in his quest to find what he calls Pandora. I've checked out a lot of books on myths and legends on a jewel that could make you immortal. I couldn't find much but I did find that there are certain requirements for the jewel to work._

_1. It has to be a full moon._

_ the jewel under the full moon and you will see another stone inside it. The stone will also turn crimson._

_ volley comet that comes every ten thousand years._

_That's all I found out about. I've reported my findings to Toichi, he said that I did well on finding this information. I've also been keeping track of all of Kaitou kid's heist and what he has stolen. He would steal them and I would record the jewel in a compendium I made._

_Akiko's Journal entry #3 (Big annocement)_

_GINZO PURPOSED TO ME! I'm going to get married after college! I can't wait, we've been dating since our third year of high school but he's never had the guts to go steady back then. We will be graduating tomorrow and we will start a new life as Akiko and Ginzo Nakamouri._

_Akiko's Journal entry #4 (Honeymoon in Osaka)_

_The wedding was amazing! It was perfect thanks to Chikage and Toichi. The two of them really hit it off. Right now were in a five star hotel in Osaka, so far this honeymoon has been perfect. But I'm so nevrous about what we're going to do next._

_Akiko's Journal entry #5 (nine months later)_

_Me and Chikage are both kaa-chans! Chikage gave birth to Kaito a five days ago and I gave birth to my child Aoko two days ago. Giving birth was total hell, but it was worth all that pain, I loved how Ginzo treated me like I was a godess, but it was also annoying! He didn't even let me carry the groceries! I'm not that useless!_

_But we did it, Ginzo was with me one hundred percent of the way from labor until the end. We named her Aoko, our precious blue child. I'm so happy!_

_Last entry (two years later)_

_The men chasing Toichi found out about me looking into Pandora. No doubt they'll try and steal the reseach and get rid of me. Snake... That monster had the gull to call me and say that he would kill Ginzo and Aoko if I don't surrender myself to him. No one threatens my family, no one will take my Aoko and Ginzo away. _

_I'm so sorry my Aoko. I'll never see you grow up, we'll never talk about boy troubles, you'll never cry on my shoulder and I'll never see you get married and have a child of your own. I love you Aoko and tell Ginzo I'm sorry. I'll always be proud of you no matter what._

Aoko Nakamouri closed the journal she found in the old hall closet. Her face was as white as a chalk and soaked with tears. "Kaa-san..." The girl clutched the book to her chest and cried over the mother she never knew. "KAA-SAN!" Aoko cries louder and falls to her knees.

After ten minutes of crying on the floor she gets up and sits at the table staring at the book. Aoko also found a newspaper article on the death of Akiko Nakamouri and how someone broke into Nakamouri household. It seems that the loving mother and wife was found dead in her own house, shot in the heart. After finding and reading this article everything in Aoko's world began to crumble to pieces.

"What should I do... Toichi oji-san was Kaitou Kid but he's dead, that means Kaitou Kid is Kaito!" Aoko shouted, shocked by this discovery. "Then there's this jewel called Pandora. I can't believe that people are killing each other for this magic stone..." Aoko groweled. "I... I have to do something! If this Snake is after Pandora then he has to been stopped, and Kaito... Kaito must be looking for it as well." Aoko looked down. "That baka... Why didn't he tell me, sure I would be mad at him but I could never out right hate him..." Aoko opened the journal and looked at it again. She then closed it and got up from the chair she was sitting on.

"I need to talk to obaa-san, maybe she can tell me." Aoko got up, puts her jacket on and makes her way to Kaito's house.

**Later (8:41PM)**

Aoko knocked on the door until someone answered it. "Aoko-chan! What are you doing?" The older woman asked.

"I need to talk to you about my kaa-san and Kaitou Kid!" Aoko shoved her mothers journal in Chikage face. The woman reads the journal and slowly her face changes from a happy smile to frown. She look towards Aoko and gives her a hug.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out this way... I'm so sorry..." Chikage cried with Aoko. After a minute she let's go of Aoko. "So what will you do?" The older woman asked sniffling.

"I know I have to do something, but I don't know what! I'm just so confused..." Aoko was confused. She had no idea what to do now. She wanted to find Kaito and try to talk him out of being Kaitou Kid, but a part of her wants to stop Snake from finding Pandora and destroy the stone. She also wanted to become a police officer and stop all of them. "I just don't know what to do!" She cried.

"It's okay, everything will be alright Aoko-chan."Chikage soothed Aoko. The older woman then smiled. "I have an idea, you can think about it or just say no. But first, come with me." Chikage grasped Aoko's hand and dragged her up to the Kuroba master room. She walked over to a bookshelf and pulled a three books. The red book, the blue book and finally the black book. The shelf slowly turned and revealed Chikage Kuroba's phantom lady outfit and tools. "Take my place as the phantom lady..." Those words left Aoko in shock. She couldn't become a criminal like Kaitou Kid.

"Isn't there a better way, I could never become a criminal!" Aoko yelled. What would her father think of her if she did become the new phantom lady. No doubt he would lose his job and she would be thrown in prison along with Kaito, if they get caught. What would her friends think of her and those in the task force. No doubt they would hate her. Just then, the phone ringed and Chikage almost rushed to get it. She quickly picked up the phone and answered it.

"Moishi, Moishi?" Chikage answered.

"Ah, oku-sama this is Konosuke... The young manster has been shot." Chikage gasped loudly. Aoko walked downstairs, wondering what was going on.

"Is he okay!? Please tell me he's okay!" Chikage started to panic.

"Hai, he's okay. The young master was shot in the arm. I've treated the wound, but he's going to have to hide out here for awhile." Konosuke explained.

"I see... I'll tell the school that he was robbed on the streets by an armed gunmen." Chikage hanged up the phone and turned to Aoko. "Kaito has... Been shot." Aoko gasped and started to panic. "Don't worry, he'll be fine." Chikage calmed Aoko down.

"How many times has he been shot!?" Aoko raised her voice. The thought of Kaito getting hurt scared her, she didn't want to loose her best friend like how she lost her mother.

"From what I can tell, a few times." Chikage answered Aoko's question. "So then, what do you plan on doing Aoko? Will you turn our family into the police? Will you try to talk Kaito out of being Kaitou Kid, or will you help Kaito." Chikage asked. Aoko began to think deeply. If Kaito is getting hurt for being Kaitou Kid then that changes everything, she can't stand by and let her best friend hurt. Kaito has always helped her and now it's her turn.

"I..." It was time for Aoko to chose a side. The side of the law or to stand by Kaito. "I will..." Aoko resovled herself. She wanted to stop Snake, find Pandora and get Kaito to stop stealing. "I will become the phantom lady!" Aoko decided and stared at Chikage firmly. "This is my choice, not my otou-san or Kaito's, or anyone's choice, it's mine!" Chikage smiled when Aoko said that.

"It is your choice and no one else's. So, shall we being your training?" Chikage asked. Aoko nods and the two of them being the training a day later. The training was difficult and almost impossible for Aoko, but she had to do it. She had to become the new phantom lady, for her mother, for Kaito, for Toichi and to stop Snake and the organization that took her mother and Kaito's father away.

**A/N- Akiko means Bright child. Aki also has other meanings as well. Next time, the phantom lady is reborn. What will Kaitou Kid think of this new thief. This is just an idea I had for months but I was busy with other things. I know Aoko might become a little OOC later on in the story, but she will feel like crap for aiding Kaitou Kid.**


	2. Chapter 2 Revival of the phantom lady

Disclaimer- I do not own detective conan or Magic Kaito

**Chapter 2 Revival of the phantom lady**

**Two months later**

It has been two months since Aoko started to train as the new phantom lady. The training was rough, difficult and she almost gave up, but now she has become the new phantom lady. Tonight was the return of Kaitou Kid since he was shot two months ago. Aoko and Chikage had to defend Kaito from Saguru's accusation of Kaito being Kaitou Kid. Chikage showed Saguru how angry a mother could get when someone accuses her son of being a criminal without proof.

Snapping back into reallity, Aoko was dawning the phantom lady outfit. A black skin tight leather suit with bandages on the left arm, right thigh, her stomach, the top of her head which covered her eyes with a red wig on her head under the bandages. Luckliy she can see through the bandages. She was also carrying an arsenal of tools. Smoke bombs that release black smoke as well as knock out gas, a dagger and a hatchet which the blade collaspe and spouts out fake blood and lastly a grappling hook, to get her to one building to another.

"Okay Aoko... Look for any snipers and gunmen, then take them. After that, go after the jewel. That is if Kaitou hasn't stolen it by then." Aoko who is now the phantom lady looked for suspicious people with binoculars. She looked around the surrounding buildings and sees three snipers. 'So it's just three snipers. Hopefully that's all.' Aoko gets up and takes a deep breath. "It's showtime..." Aoko pulled out her dagger and twirls it with her right hand. She puts it away and pulls out her grappling hook, aims it towards the other building and reels herself over to the building.

**Later (8:50PM)**

Within the Ekoda museum. The Kaitou Kid task force waited for the Kaitou Kid to show up and steal the jewel. The jewel was known as the Azure tear, a simple sapphire that was on display tonight. Of course Kaitou Kid sent in a note and claimed in his note he would steal the jewel by nine o'clock. Little did the task force know, there was a hitman hiding in the museum. The hitman walks into the restroom, goes into a stall and pulls out a radio and contacts his snipers.

"Sniper one, come in. Do you have Kid in your sight? Over..." Nothing. Snake heard nothing on the other end. "Sniper one, come in!" Still nothing. He tries the second sniper. "Sniper two, report!" Dead silence... 'Those idiots! What is going on!' Snake thought. Could Kaitou Kid found out about the snipers? Snake commanded those men to blend into the crowd, then report to the sniper positions that covered Ekoda museum from the north, west and the east. The plan was perfect, there was no way **he** could have found them, right?

"Sniper three, report!" Snake yelled in the radio.

_"Yeah boss?"_

"Someone is taking out our snipers, look out for anything!" Snake commanded.

_"Sure- What the hell!"_ The sniper yelled.

"What is it!?" Snake demanded.

_"I'm surrounded by black smoke- What! Who's- GAHHHHHHHHHHH!" _A loud blood blood curdling scream was heard on the other end.

"Come in damnit!" Nothing was on the other end. "Looks like I got to do this myself!" Snake pulled out his pistol and makes sure it's loaded. When Snake opened the door, but he tripped a trip wire which triggered a gas trap. "What... The..." The assassin slowly lost consciousness and fell back on the toilet. Someone entered the restroom, then took the bullets from the gun and flushed them down the toilet.

"Can't have you ruining my fun, Snake." The Kaitou said, disgusied as a police officer. Then looked at the radio with wonder. "It seems Snakes goons have been taken out, but by who?" He would have to wait for that answer. He only have five minutes to get into position.

Back at the museum exhibit. Nakamouri and his task force waited for Kaitou Kid to arrive and take the Azure tear. He looked around and saw Saguru waiting. He didn't like it when Saguru shows up, but he can deal with it. What he really hates is when Kogoro Mouri shows up and starts saying that he'll catch the Kaitou Kid. The only upside of Kogoro coming here was the child Conan Edogawa. If he were to compare Saguru, Conan and Kogoro in when it comes to catch Kid it would go to Conan. He's alot easier to work with then that condescending brit and that ego inflated detective.

"So Mouri-tantei, do you think that Kaitou Kid be caught today?" A reporter asked.

"That's right, Kaitou Kid is no match for Kogoro Mouri! BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!" He laughed with his tongue waving around.

'God I hate that laugh...' Nakamouri glared at Kogoro, then turned to see Ran mouri. 'I will never get use to her looking like Aoko.' Nakamouri shook his head. He looked at his watch, their was only ten seconds left until Kid arrives.

Ten...

Nine...

Eight... Then everything was brought to a halt when a man covered in blood runs in while holding a revolver. "Where is she!" He waved a gun around like a manic. Everyone watched this display, even one Kaitou Kid disguised as a police, waiting to strike. "I know she here! She has to be!" Before anyone could say or do anything. The whole room became completely covered in black smoke. Within the black smoke, the task force and the visitors could hear laughing within the smoke.

"Ahahahaha... What's wrong, scared?" The smoke slowly clears and reveals someone no one has seen in years. "Ladies and gentlemen... I have returned." It was the legendray phantom lady. This shocked everyone, even the Kaitou Kid who was captivated by her entrance, it was simple but so daring. She was just sitting there on the display case with one leg crossed over the other and her arms crossed as well. The man points his gun at the theif and pulled the trigger.

*Click* There was nothing. *Click, click, click* The man opens the revolver chamber and is shocked to see the six shooter empty. "Looking for these?" Phantom lady held out her arm and opens her hand. Six bullets are dropped to the ground.

"YOU!" The man pulls out a knife and tries to charge at the phantom lady. But he was hit in the head by a soccorball. They all turned and looked at Conan, some of the task force goes over to handcuff the assassin. Nakamouri turned his attention to the phantom lady.

"So you're back... The whole world forgot about you." The inspector stood very carefully. He still had one more thief to deal with.

"I wanted the world to forget about me. I wanted out, so I got out. But now I'm back, and I'll take the azure tear for tonight." The phantom lady said in a deep voice. She was holding the azure tear in her left hand. Kogoro looks at the phantom lady and laughs at her.

"Looks like your return was a watse of time because I, Kogoro Mouri will stop you!" Kogoro charged at the phantom lady with the task force and Nakamouri following him. But he was stopped when a pink cloud surrounded the are where the phantom lady was at.

"This way ojou-san!" Phantom lady felt some grab her arm and helped her escape. By the time the smoke cleared, they were gone.

"Find them, and be careful of phantom lady! Her tricks and tactics are a lot darker then the Kid's!" The task force begins to search for Kaitou Kid and phantom lady. On the roof of the musuem the two theives stare at each other.

"Thanks for helping me." Aoko said in deep tone so Kaito didn't recognize her voice.

"I should be thanking you. I thought I was in the clear from Snakes men. They must have waited until the last minute to take their positions." Kaitou wondered. The phantom lady smiled at her fellow thief.

"But in the end I won..." She opens her hand but finds nothing. The Kaitou smiles at his counterpart.

"Sorry ojou-san, but I win." Kaitou was holding the azure tear. This shocked the phantom lady.

"What! But-" There was a banging noise on the door. "There here!" Kaitou puts the jewel down on the ground, grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Hai, we're both phantoms..." Kaitou picked up the phantom lady bridal style and activated his glider, then he jumps off the building with the phantom lady in his arms. It took everything that Aoko had not to blush or scream. "It's almost like we're flying..." She looked at the city in awe. "Drop me off near Ekoda park, I have a supplies there." At her request, the Kaitou glides toward the park and lands. He let's the lady down and she quickly runs off. "Over here!" She goes into the bushes and pulls out a duffle bag.

"What's that?" Kaitou Kid asked. She opens the bag and pulls out clothes. She grabs some blue jeans, a black turtleneck and brown long hair wig, a latex mask and contacts that turned her eyes brown and simple tenis shoes. "I'm getting dressed, don't look or else..." She pulls out her hatchet to make a point.

"That's fake." Kaitou pointed out.

"And it spurts fake blood. Fake blood doesn't come out so easliy." She did make a point, he would have to use a powerful stain buster. "There's some mens clothing in the bag if you want to change."

"I'll take the black undershirt with a plaid button down shirt and blue jeans, I already have a mask and wig I can use but I need some shoes." The phantom lady handed him the clothing he requested. Kaitou threw down a smoke bomb and disguises himself as a college student with jet black hair. "If anyone asked, we're just going out for dinner." Phantom lady explained.

"Sounds good, let's go." Kaito picked up the duffle bag. "After you help me with our load of landray, right Haruhi-chan?" He said and gave her a fake name.

"Thank you Ryu-san, after this we need to talk." 'Haruhi' requested.

"Of course." The two walked all the way back to Kaito's house. "This way." Kaito opens the door and lets her into the house and guides her to his room.

"My, you are bold." She smirked. Kaito chuckled and blushed lightly.

"Sorry, but this way." Kaito let's her into his inner sanctum. "Now then, let's talk. You're trained by my okaa-san weren't you?" He asked. The new phantom lady nodded.

"Why do you think your kaa-san was traveling all over the world? Chikage-sensei was looking for someone to take her place and I fit the requirements." She smirked. "Now that we have met, I propose a partnership." The lady requested. "We work together for now on until we complete our mission." The lady explained.

"So what is 'our' mission?" Kaito asked.

"To destroy Pandora, and to stop Snake." Hearing this shocked Kaito.

"So you know, that does make things simpler. I glad to have you aboard... Who are you, really?" Kaito wondered. The lady shook her head.

"Sorry, but not now. I'll tell you later Kaitou Kid. I'll see you on the next heist, and I look forword to working with you." The lady walks out of his sanctum, went into his bathroom, quickly changed out of her disguise, she made her way out of the Kuroba house and walked home with the duffle bag. It's a good thing that she lived two blocks away from Kaito's house, it gave her time to beat her dad home. She entered the house and quickly made her way into her room. Aoko opened the bag and pulled out her tools and outfit and hid them in a secret compartment that she built with the help of Chikage.

"There..." Aoko puts away her tools and clothing that she bought for disguises, she also hid her make up and latex masks. "Kami-sama... I need a bath..." Aoko grabbed her bath robe and a towel, then slowly made her way to the bathroom. She turned the water at hot temperature and filled the tube at a good height so the water doesn't spill out. Aoko then added a bubble mixture, she might be sixteen but she still like the bubbles. She took off her clothing and dipped into the tub.

"Ahhhh..." Aoko relax in the tub. The hot water really helped her calm down. After an hour of bathing, she got out of the tub, dried herself off and got dressed for bed, but she still felt horrible and she knew why. She broke the law. She was Aoko Nakamouri, the daughter of a police inspector and she broke the law. She takes a unsteady breath and laids down on her bed."There's no turning back now. I'm sure the appearence of the phantom lady won't be that big right?" Boy was she wrong. The next morning she turned on the TV she saw reports on the phantom lady.

_"In today's news, the phantom lady has reappeared after twenty years of hiatus-" _Aoko turns the channal.

_"Good morning Ekoda! yestarday, the phantom lady has returned." _A picture appeared. It was the phantom lady in the arms of Kaitou Kid as they glided away. _"Could this be the revival of an old partnership-" _Aoko turned off the the T.V. Great, everyone was talking about the phantom lady and school was going to be just as bad. Aoko made her way to Kaito's house and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Someone opened the door. "Aoko-chan! Do you have my horror movies?" Chikage asked. Aoko hands her five horror movies that she borrowed for her training. "So how was it?" She whispered. Aoko took a deep breath.

"It was... Interesting, the worse part of it is, I liked it... I felt so alive when I took down those thugs." Aoko shook her head. "but it just feels wrong..."

"But you like that feeling don't you?" Chikage asked. Aoko nodded and teared up at the worse moment. Kaito came down stairs and sees Aoko crying.

"Aoko, what's wrong?" He asked, worried about Aoko.

"Sorry Kaito, it a **girl **thing..." Chikage lied. This shut Kaito up.

"I see, let's just leave it at that and go to school shall we?" Kaito grabbed his book bag and walked out with Aoko. They said good bye and made their way to school. The two made small talk about life, school and what they planned to do after school. When they got to Ekoda high school, they walked into class 2-B and sat down. Kaito pulled out his phone and surfed the internet.

'Let's see...' Kaito typed in phantom lady in the search engine and got an uncountable amount of hits. 'Phantom lady, I wonder who is she.' Kaito wondered. 'Their was no way she could be kaa-san, the new phantom lady looks young, really young. She looks like my age, and she was flat chested.' Kaito pervertedly thought. 'That suit did make her butt look sexy!' He smiled lewdly. Aoko glared at Kaito when she saw that lewd smile.

"Baka! What are you thinking about!?" Aoko looked at his phone and sees he's looking up the phantom lady. It was time for Aoko you put her training into good uses. Lesson one: Acting and poker face. "Great, another thief. I guess she just another one of Kaitou Kid's fans." Aoko said in a annoyed tone.

"Come on Aoko! This will make things interesting!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Interesting!? Because of an other thief, my tou-san will lose his mind!" Aoko yelled.

"Not Kid's fault that your tou-san sucks at his job." Kaito agrued.

"It IS his fault!" Aoko yells then sighs. Kaito then got up, then stood infront of Aoko. This caused her to blush. "W-what are you doing!?" Kaito Throws down a flash bomb which blinded her and some of the students.

"Oooh, pink!" Kaito was performing a handstand to see under her skirt. This caused Aoko to get angry, and gave her another chance to put her her training to good use. Aoko's favorite lesson: Advanced combat training. Aoko was surprised when she learned that Chikage was a weapon specialist and martial artist. Thanks to Chikage, Aoko can wield a dagger, hatchet, hand sickle and her favorite weapon, the bo staff. Aoko also learned some Karate, how else was the phantom lady going to defend herself and knock out men twice her size.

"Get back here Kaito!" She ran after him with mop in her hands. Her attacks came very close to hitting Kaito many times, which shocked him. Sunddenly she stopped and puts back her mop. This shocked him even more.

"Aoko...?" The class watched as Aoko went back to her desk and pulled something out from under it. Time for lesson three: Becoming fear itself. As the phantom lady, she must stirke fear into her advisary. Aoko pulled out a fish plushie and threw it at Kaito, the effects were instantly.

"FISSSSHHHHH!" Kaito screamed very loudly and his eye almost bulged out of his head.

"Aww~! What's wrong with the little fishy? I think he's cute~!" Aoko gushed.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME YOU DEVIL WOMAN!" Kaito screamed and started to shiver.

"Now be good, or else!" Aoko threatened and returned to her seat. The class continued for the rest of the day. When the day ended, Aoko was packing up her book bag. 'Alright, when I get home I got some things to do...' Aoko had a list of things to do when she gets home. One, do homework. Two, cook dinner for her and her father, if he's home. Three, equipment check. Aoko has to make sure she has enough fake blood for her tools. As Aoko was leaving the classroom, she was stopped by her good friend Keiko.

"Aoko! Did you see, the phantom lady has returned!" Keiko exclaimed. "It's so awesome!"

"Oh please, she's just some fangirl. At least it's better then having a little kid running around with him." Aoko huffed. She then felt a chill run down her spine. She turns and sees Akako looking at her. The look in Akako's eyes were dark and cold.

"The phantom lady, quite the mysterious person. Who knows, maybe she closer then you think..." Akako walked over to Kaito. "Kuroba-kun, I need to talk to about today's assignment." Akako dragged Kaito off to talk to him.

"What's with her!?" Keiko spat. "She think's she's better then everyone else! So Aoko, do you want to hang out?" Keiko looked at Aoko and saw she was pale. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Y-yeah... I'm sorry Keiko, I have to go home. I have chores to do." Aoko walked out of the classroom and searched for Kaito. She arrived at the roof and opened the door to the rooftop. She saw Akako and Kaito talking, Aoko kept quiet and left the door cracked opened and eavesdropped on them.

"Nakamouri-chan is the phantom lady." Hearing this caused Aoko to turn pale.

'How did Akako-chan find out about me!' She panicked. 'But... Akako-chan doesn't have any proof or evidence so I'm safe, right...' Aoko tried to reassure herself. She took a big sigh of relief when she Kaito laughing loudly.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed. "Aoko can't be the phantom lady. She hates criminals!"

"I'm not lying, I saw it in my dreams." Akako explained.

"More of your crazy voodoo?" He asked tauntingly, which earned him a glare.

"It's not voodoo, it's witchcraft..." Akako glared and turned away from him. "If you will not listen to me, then you will have to discover the truth for yourself." Akako made her way to the door. Seeing that Akako was coming towards the door, she ran down the staircase quickly. As Akako walked down the staircase she saw Aoko.

"If you're looking for Kuroba-kun, he's upstairs." She walked off. Aoko decided to walk home alone. As she walked, her mind was racing with thoughts about Akako.

'Witchcraft... I wonder if Akako-chan is joking... There's no such thing as magic, right.' Aoko wondered. As she walked she came acrossed a crowd of people. Then the crowd parts and let's the police officers escort a criminal into a police car. When the police started to pack up, the crowd of people started to disperst, Aoko saw Saguru Hakuba. "Hello Hakuba-kun!" Aoko waved.

"Hello Aoko-kun, how was your day? It's sad to see Kuroba doing that to you." He said elegantly.

"I'm fine, really it's okay." Aoko said quickly. "So what's your take on the phantom lady?" She asked.

"Just another thief that I'll put away. It's a shame that the woman under the bandages had to turn to a life of crime." Saguru explained.

'Wow... Now I know why Kaito hates him, he's so full of himself.' Aoko thought. "I would like to talk more, but I have to go home."

"Do you need a ride, I'm sure that baaya can spare one more person in her car." Saguru offered.

"No thanks, I'm good." Aoko walked off and made her way to her house. She saw that her father wasn't home. "Perfect, tou-san will be home by midnight, time to check my equipment!" She exclaimed and pulled out gear. While she perfomed a equipment diagnostics she watched the TV that was in her room. The news was simply talking about the phantom lady for the second time today.

"I wonder when the next heist will be..." Aoko wondered as she packed up her equipment. "I'll have to be careful about Snake and his men."Aoko looks at the clock, the clock reads 5:10PM. "Time to get some dinner!" Aoko made her way to the kichten to get something to eat.

**A/N- Here's the second chapter, next time. Jirokichi Suzuki hatches a plan to catch the two phantoms with some help.**


	3. Chapter 3 New enemies

Disclaimer-I don't own Magic Kaito or Detective Conan

**Chapter 3 New enemies**

Within the city of Ekoda, there is a tall skyscraper. this massive building is home to a major business firm. However, it has a darker secret on top the highest floor. This building is actually owned by a powerful criminal organization. The group was having a meeting, the purpose of this meeting is how they will deal with the phantoms. "Ladies and gentlement. Our leader desires to keep to himself for now. My name is Leopard, the masters proxy. Today we are here to discuss about how we shall deal with the phantom lady." The woman who called herself Leopard said.

"I have a question for you Leopard, is the phantom lady a new one or the old one?" A german man with a spider tattoo over his eye asked.

"No Spider. This new phantom lady is new. We compared the pictures of the past and present of the phantom lady." Leopard brings up a picture on the projection screen. "As you can see, this phantom lady is 'smaller' then the one from the past."

"Mmm... I get what ya mean by small..." A large, muscluar and tall man with jet black wild hair smiled lewdly.

"Indeed, Wolf. This seems to be a different phantom lady. There is a good chance that she's a teenager. The boss wants someone to kill the phantom lady."

"I'll kill her." Snake stood up. Wolf laughed at Snake. "What are you laughing at!"

"You failed to kill kid everytime, what makes you think you can kill phantom lady!" Wolf laughed.

"You bastard!" Snake yelled at Wolf.

"I can kill her." A woman said as she walked into the room. She stood at an average height with dark brown hair down her back. She wore a black office suit with trousers grey vertical strips on the suit.

"Cheetah... Very well, I want you to work with Wolf on this one." Leopard commanded. "If possible, work with Snake to kill Kaitou Kid. Understand?"

"Of course." Cheetah bowed.

"I shall bring their heads to the boss. For the glory of the hunt!" Wolf stood and yelled loudly. He gave a toothy grin, showing his caine fangs. "I'm going to enjoy hunting with you Cheetah."

"Likewise. let's get prepared for our mission." Cheetah began to walk out of the room.

"How long do we have to wait for the next heist?" Wolf asked impatiently.

"Not that long. Knowing him, it will be tomorrow." Cheetah smiled. Wolf cracked his knuckles and grinned.

"That old guy is going to be a big help, we don't have to do anything." The two walked out of the room.

**Elsewhere (6:00AM)**

"Conan-kun... Conan-kun... Wake up, it's time for school." Ran chanted lightly. The boy stirred and slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I got breakfast ready. I made scarmbled eggs, bacon and toast." Conan slowly got up and made his way to the dinning room. The boy sat down and looked at the speard. He grabbed a bowel of eggs, two slices of toast and two pieces of bacon. As Conan eat he remembered that the phantom lady had returned after disappearing for so long.

"Conan-kun, did you see the news?" Ran asked.

"The one about phantom lady?" Conan resonded. Ran nodded.

"I wonder how Sonoko will act?" Ran wondered.

"Maybe... I want to be the one helping Kaitou Kid-sama, or It's not fair, who is that woman!" Conan did his best Sonoko voice without his bow tie.

"Conan-kun!" Ran looked like she was going to scold him. "That's not nice!" Ran sighed. "Even though you might be right... Pass the butter." Conan passed the butter. "I wonder if Sonoko's uncle is going to try to catch the both of them?"

"Knowing him, he's forming a plan right now." Conan smiled. The appearence of the phantom lady was a surprise. He thought like eveyone else that the phantom lady was gone and forgetten. He's only heard of the phantom lady from the Ryoma Gunbelt heist. 'I wonder if it's the same one or a different thief...' Conan thought as he finished his breakfast. After eating, he went into his room and got dress for school. He walked down the stairs and meets up with Ran.

"Are you ready to go?" Ran asked. Conan nodded and the two of them made their way to school. As they walked, they met with Masumi Sera and Sonoko Suzuki.

"Did you see the phantom lady! Who is that woman, it not fair! I want to help Kid-sama too!" Sonoko squealed like a fan girl.

"Conan-kun..." Ran whispered.

"I know, I'm kinda creeped out that I was dead on..." Conan whispered back. Masumi smiled at Conan and bent down to his eye level.

"So, did you see the phantom lady?" Masumi asked.

"Yep-" Conan was cut off by Sonoko.

"Tell me everything now!" Sonoko demanded.

"I didn't see much, but she was... Petite and maybe in her twenties." Conan deduced.

"That's not much to work with." Masumi said.

"Why can't it be me!" Sonoko groaned. Three little kids come running up to Conan, while a girl with redish strawberry blond hair walks up to the group of kids.

"Conan-kun! Did you see the phantom lady!" Ayumi squealed. "She looked so cool!"

"I can't wait for the next heist. Maybe we, the shonen tantei-dan can stop the two of them!" Mitsuhiko proclaimed.

"YEAH!" Genta cheered. "We'll be famous!" The real children cheered. The strawberry blond walks over to Conan.

"So another thief, I was a bit surprised about the appearence of the phantom lady and the assassins she stopped." The girl named Ai Haibara said.

"Mmm, I was there with Oji-san. From what I heard, the assassin and his accomplices were paid to kill the Kaitou Kid. But they were stopped by the phantom lady. Then she stole the Azure tear and escaped with the help of Kaitou Kid." Conan explained.

"It looks like Suzuki-san will be busy trying to catch the duo." Ai commented. Sonoko heard what the girl said and confirmed with a nod.

"That's right, oji-sama was working on new plans and traps to catch the phantom lady. I think he hasn't slept since yesterday." Sonoko sighed. The children and the teens split up to go to their schools.

**Elsewhere (12:21PM)**

_"So Bourbon, did you see the news?" _A woman asked on the phone.

"The news about the phantom lady right?" Bourbon answered. "So, what does **he **want done with the new thief?" He asked.

_"Nothing."_

"Nothing?"

_"That's right, nothing. As long as they don't bother our operation, then they have free reign. Those two might just help us by getting rid of those pretenders." _The woman said.

"Those people from that 'group' right."

_"Yes, them... They have been a thorn in our side for too long."_

"So, no chance for you to get your revenge?" Bourbon asked. He knew that she hated one of their members.

_"Oh I'll get my vengence... Good bye Bourbon."_ Vermouth hanged up. Bourbon puts his phone in his pocket and walks out of the cafe Poirot and up the stairs to the Mouri detective agency with a plate of sandwhiches. He knocks on the door three times.

"Come in...!" Kogoro yelled, half drunk. Bourbon enters the office. "Hey, Amuro-kun! How's your day so far?" Kogoro asked.

"Going good, and I got sandwhiches!" Tooru Amuro held a plate of perfectly made sandwhiches. "Just an after school treat for Conan-kun and Ran-san, I'll put them in the fridge." Tooru goes into the kitchen upstairs and puts them in the fridge. 'Looks like things are about to get interesting.' Tooru thought. The black organization isn't the only major criminal organization in the world. There are the pretenders as Vermouth called them. They are caller the shadow syndicate, a complete and lackluster rip off of the 'real deal'. Their goal is to find a jewel called Pandora, a jewel that can grant immortality.

'There's no way that the stone is real.' Tooru thought. To him, the myth about the stone was a pure joke. Every ten thousand years, the volley comet comes and soars acrossed the sky. When this happens, the stone cries tears that grant immortality. The only way to find the jewel is to hold it under the full moon, then you'll see a smaller stone inside the jewel and it will shine bright red. 'For too long those fools have had their way.' Tooru thought as he walked back to the cafe poirot.

'They even killed Vermouth's sensei.' Tooru remembered in his teenage day. The death of Toichi Kuroba hurt Vermouth greatly but she hid her pain. Toichi Kuroba was one of the best magicians in the world. A master of disguise and acting. The Kuroba family wasn't the only ones that took the loss hard. His skills made Toichi very valuable, luckily his son has become just as skilled as his tou-san. When Kaito grows up and masters his craft, they'll send students to learn from him.

"Amuro-kun, we have costumers!" Azusa yelled.

"Right!" Tooru got back to work.

**Meanwhile in Ekoda (3:30PM)**

Aoko was walking home from school with Kaito after a day at school. Aoko glanced over to Kaito a few times, a part of her hates helping Kaito by being phantom lady. However, in the deepest part of her mind, she liked it. Being the phantom lady gave her a strange feeling, it made her feel accomplished. 'I hate this feeling...' Aoko thought sadly.

"Aoko, are you alright?" Kaito asked, worried about his best friend. Aoko thinks of something quickly.

"Do you... Have a crush the phantom lady!?" Aoko pointed at Kaito.

"W-what, no I don't ahouko!" He defended himself. "I don't have a crush on phantom lady!"

"Then why did you have that pervy smile on your face!" Aoko yelled.

"It because I was thinking about something!" Kaito yelled back.

"Maybe you thinking about how sexy her butt looked!" Aoko accused.

'Yikes! Spot on...!' Kaito thought. "Look... She's cute, but it's not like that. I thought that she would be... older."

"Older...?" Aoko looked at Kaito.

"Yeah! If it the original phantom lady, then she has to be in her forties. But she looked really young, like our age." Kaito crosses his arms and tilts his head. 'I wonder who is the new phantom lady, maybe I should ask kaa-san about the new phantom lady.' Kaito thought. The two walk through the city and see the news on the jumbo big screen.

_"In todays news. The Suzuki corporation will be displaying the jade dragon tonight at ten P.M." _The picture shows the jade dragon stone. The stone looked like a chinese dragon made of jade. _"Jirokichi Suzuki had this to say."_ The old man appears on the screen.

_"I don't know who the phantom lady is and I don't CARE! I will catch both Kaitou Kid and the phantom lady, their is no way they can take the jade dragon!" _Jirokichi laughs.

"He doesn't look good..." Kaito pointed out. Jirokichi looked tired.

"It doesn't look like he slept for a whole day." Aoko agreed. "I have to go home Kaito." Aoko waved good bye and runs home. She looks at her watch, she has five hours and thirty minutes to prepare for the heist. She as she was walking home her cell phone rings. "Hello?"

_"Hey honey." _It was her father._ "I'm going to be coming home really late. You don't need to cook dinner for me." _He said.

"Okay. Do your best tou-san!" She cheered.

_"Right!" _He said good bye and hangs up. Aoko looks at the phone with a solenm look.

"I'll see you on the opposing side... Tou-san." Aoko pushes away her emotions and got her duffle bag of supplies ready. She opens the secret compartment and grabs the phantom lady outfit and puts it on, expect for the head bandages and wigs. She then puts on the disguise that Kaito called Haruhi over the phantom lady outfit. She grabs her suppiles and makes her way to Kaito's house. She made her way to his house and knocks on the door.

"Coming!" The young man yelled. He opened the door and smirks. "Ah, ready for the big leauges Haruhi-chan?"

"Have you made a plan already?" She asked in a deep tone.

"Yep, right this way." Kaito guides Haruhi up to his base of operations. "The exibit will be at the Beika museum. The security will be very tight, and dangerous."

"Dangerous? How dangerous?" She asked.

"Dangerous enough to put you in the hospital." This made Aoko shiver. "Here's what we do. One, I scope the place as you check the surrounding area for assassins." Aoko nods. "Two, once the place is secure we make our move for the jade dragon."

"I can run interference for you." the phantom lady offered.

"Just be careful. If things get too dangerous, get out of there." Kaitou said in a caring tone.

"I understand. You be careful too." The phantom lady said caringly.

"Have you fallen for me~?" Kaito wiggled his eyebrows. Aoko blushed a bit.

"Now is not the time, we have to see if the jade dragon is what we're looking for." The two prepare themselves and make their way to Beika street. "What about the heist note?" Kaito looked at her and smile.

"Already sent it out, here's a copy." Kaito showed her heist note.

_When the little hand reaches out to hold X, we shall take the jade dragon- Kaitou Kid (doodle) Phantom lady (Doodle)_

The doodle looked the same as Kaitou Kids doodle but the half of the doodles face was covered in bandages. "I like the doodle." The lady commented.

**Later (9:59PM)**

Only two minutes until showtime. "Is everything all set on your end lady?" Kaitou asked on a radio.

_"Yes, I saw no one. At least not yet..." _ She said.

"Okay, here we go! Ten." Kaitou kid adjust his hat.

"Nine..." Phantom lady places the red wig on her head and wraps the bandages around her head.

"SEVEN!" The crowd roared.

"Six..." Saguru looks at his watch.

'Five...' Tooru thought as he watched the heist at home.

'Four...' Conan watched as the task force readied themselves.

"THREE!" Nakamouri yelled.

"TWO!" Sonoko yelled loudly in the crowd.

"One." Vermouth smiled while watching TV. "Have fun, boy..." The Kaitou Kid appeared in the exibit and takes the dragon.

"I'll be taking the jade dragon." Kid said smoothly.

"Not so fast, you're surrounded with nowhere to go!" Nakamouri yelled.

"Don't be to sure." They heard the voice of the phantom lady. The task force soon found themselves surrounded by black smoke. Within the smoke Conan could hear the screams of the task force. When the smoke cleared, many of the task force members were on the ground and covered with fake blood. "That was easy..." The phantom lady puts away her hand scythe and hatchet.

"It's not over yet fools!" Jirokichi yelled. "You just triggered my trap!" The pedestal starts to sink down.

"We got to go, NOW!" The Kaitou puts the dragon in his coat pocket and grabs the phantom lady's hand. They look up and see an iron security door close. "Go, GO!" Kaitou and the phantom lady sprint through the closing door. They keep running as iron doors kept closing, they finally escape the closing doors.

"You're doing good- trap floor, coming up. Jump!" Kaitou and phantom lady jump over an electric floor panel.

"Thanks! A pit, look out!" Kaitou jumped over a pit of spikes. "Spikes! That's extreme!" Lady's voice cracked, sounding like Aoko.

"Yeah..." Kaitou nodded. 'That sounded like Aoko...' He thought as they ran. The two of them finally reach the roof after dodging traps. "We did it." Kaitou took a breath.

"Y...Yeah... We... Did... It..." The phantom lady inhaled and exhaled.

"Exhasted?" Kaitou asked.

"Yes, how do you do it?" She took a soothing breath to calm her down.

"I'm well trained ojou-san..." He looked at the jade dragon under the full moon. "Not it..." He said and shook his head.

"When will this end..." The phantom lady sadly looked down.

"It can end tonight!" Phantom lady and Kaitou look around for the person who said that. Just then, a crossbow bolt hits phantom lady in her shoulder.

"AHHHHHH!" The phantom lady screamed in pure pain and nearly falls over.

"Ojou-san!" Kaitou Kid catches her. 'Okay, that really sounded like Aoko... She isn't-' Kaitou thoughts were cut off.

"Greetings phantom duo." There stood a woman and a man. The woman was wearing a skin tight black leather biker suit. She wielded a crossbow with a belt of bolts on her waist. The man was wearing a black trench coat, feroda. He was wearing spiked steel knuckles on his hands. "I am Cheetah and this is Wolf." The man named Wolf grins.

"Looks like we beat Snake to ya, I'm going to enjoy this!" The two of them walk towards the two of them.

"What do you think your doing!" Cheetah and Wolf turn to see Snake. "They are mine to kill, not yours!" Snake pulled out his gun and aims at the two of them.

"We have been tasked to kill the phantom lady!" Cheetah yelled. "Stand down, Snake." Wolf glared at Snake, down right angry.

"You dare interfere with me and Cheetah's 'hunt!' Do as you are told!" Wolf readied to attack Snake and Tiger points her crossbow at Snake.

"Let's get out of here..." Phantom lady whispered weakly.

"Alright, hold on..." Kaitou throws down a flashbomb which blinds all three of the assassins.

"Their they go!" Cheetah and Snake fire at the glider, but they all miss. "Go, follow them!" The three run to the fire escape and run down metal stairs. In the shadows, the two thieves hide in the darkness.

"That was close..." Kaitou looks at the crossbow bolt in the phantom lady's shoulder. "Let's treat that wound, c'mon..." The Kaitou helps Phantom lady up.

"You're not going anywhere." They turn to see Conan, Nakamouri and Saguru. The phantom lady looks at them, annoyed.

"Do you mind, I'm wounded..." The lady gritted her teeth.

"Well that make catching you eaiser." Nakamouri smirked.

"Keibu-san, that's really low." Conan pointed out. "She needs help."

"And she'll get help, IF she turns herself into the police." Nakamouri grinned.

"I'm with Conan on this keibu-san, this doesn't feel right." Saguru frowned.

"I don't care. I'm ending this tonight..." Nakamouri glared at the phantom lady. "If I catch the both of you then-"

"Then what!?" Phantom lady interupted. "You become a hero, you finally achive your goal!?" More and more the phantom lady's poker face cracked. "All you three care about is prestige... You three are... Blind... Not looking at the bigger picture." The phantom lady was becoming weaker and weaker.

"Next time Keibu-san." Kaitou kid said darkly. He threw down a smokebomb and the two of them disappear.

"DAMNIT!" Nakamouri yelled. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TWO DO ANYTHING!?" Nakamouri yelled at the both of them.

"What? You yourself said NOT to interfere, so I didn't interfere." Saguru shurgged, irritated at the inspector.

"And I'm just a little kid, what can I do?" Conan waved both arms in the air. Nakamouri grumbles and walks away. "I think the Keibu-san is way stressed out." The little not child commented.

"Your right Conan-kun, he's just mad at the phantom lady for attacking the task force." Saguru explained. "But phantom lady is right, we weren't looking at the bigger picture." He walked over to the small puddle of blood. "It seems someone is after the phantom duo. It just like with Spider and Kaitou Kid."

"Spider?" Conan tilted his head. "Who is this Spider?" He asked in a deep tone.

"I don't think telling you would-"

"Please! If I know who to look for I'll avoided them and ask for help!" Conan pleaded.

"You do make a good point, very well. Spider is an assassin that tried to kill Kaitou Kid and myself. His real name is Gunter Von Goldberg II. He has long blond hair, tan skin, blue eyes, an average body size and a spider tattoo over his eye. He's also a master illusionist."

"Okay, thanks for telling me Saguru-niichan! Are you going to look for the bad guys who attacked phantom lady?" Conan asked.

"Of course, no one attacks a young lady. That is unforgivable..." Saguru glared at the blood.

**Later (11:45PM)**

"Nggg..." The phantom lady held her shoulder where the crossbow bolt hit her. She let Kaito treat the wound. Aoko was surprised how gentle and soothing he was, when he was dabbing the wound with a cloth dosed with peroxide she hissed in pain. He gentle said that it was alright and continued cleaning the wound. "T...Thank you for treating my wound Kid." The phantom lady got up and started to walk towards the door. But she was stopped by Kid.

"Your not going anywhere ojou-san, you're wounded." Kaito ponited out.

"I need to go, don't worry, I'll be fine." Aoko tried to convince Kaito to let her go.

"I said your injuried, now stay here." Kaito ordered. "I'll get you something to eat, I'll be right back." Kaito left the Kid room. The phantom lady used this chance to break out of the room, change out of the phantom lady outfit and into her street clothes then grabbed her duffle bag. She got out of the room and used her grappling hook to repel out of his window. She quickly made her way home and got into her house.

"I don't have much time!" Aoko quickly ran into her room and hid her equipment, changed into her sleep wear and got into her bed and laid down. As she laid down, she heard her dad come home and enter the house. Nakamouri made his way into the room. 'Good thing he thinks I'm asleep...' Aoko looked at where her wound was at and touched it lightly. 'I have to be brave, I have to do this...' Aoko thought before she fell asleep.

**A/N- Updates will become alot slower then normal. I've got to go to a school and learn about landscaping. As you can see, Snake doesn't work well with others, I think so. I'll try and update my stories when I get the chance. **


	4. Chapter 4 Bonding

Disclaimer- I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaitou

**Chapter 4 Bonding**

It was finally the weekend and Aoko couldn't be happier. The heist left Aoko drained and wounded. With the appearance of Wolf, Cheetah and Snake, she knew things would become very difficult from here on out. Aoko rubbed the crossbow bolt wound lightly and blushed when she remember Kaito treating her. He was so gentle, so caring, so soothing. She had only seen that side of Kaito a few times. One time was when they first met. It was the first time they met. _'Hi! I'm Kaito Kuroba. nice to meet you!' _That was the first time Aoko and Kaito met, with a rose in his hand. The two of them became inseparable, always hanging out together, playing together, and fought together.

**Flashback- Eight years ago**

"K-kaito..." Aoko looked at her best friend. The two of them were in Kaito's room. "It's... It's okay to crying, I won't think any less of you."The eight year old Kaito said nothing. "Please say something... I want my best friend back. I know what it's like to-"

"You know nothing!" Kaito snapped. "My tou-chan wasn't just my tou-chan, he was my hero! I looked up to him! I wanted to be like him! The best magician in the world! You don't know what it's like to lose someone!" Kaito yelled angrily at Aoko, then his eyes soften. "I'm sorry..." He muttered.

"I never knew my okaa-chan..." That shocked Kaito. "Every time I ask about her, otou-san becomes so sad... I can remember her just barely .. My otou-san said that she was a very strong woman and loving... I hope someday I can become as strong as her!" Aoko cheered then fell silent. Just then, Kaito hugged Aoko tightly.

"Let's just be ourselves..." Kaito mumbled. The two held each other for a few minutes before letting go of each other. "I will become the best magician in the world!" Kaito exclaimed.

"For your tou-san?" Aoko asked.

"For me!" Kaito pointed his thumb at himself. "I'm going to make tou-chan proud..." Kaito smiled.

**End of flashback**

Aoko's flashback ended when there was a knocking at the door. The high school student walked over to the door and opened the door. She sees her neighbor of three years, her name was Miyako Masuyo. The young woman was in her twenties and holding her baby. "Aoko-chan I need a huge favor!" The woman said quickly.

"What's wrong?" Aoko asked.

"My husband was hurt at work and rushed to the hospital, can you watch Yukari." Miyako requested.

"Your baby...?" Aoko looked at the one year old in pink footy pjs and dark brown hair down to her neck. The baby stared at Aoko with wonder. "Sure, I can help you Miyako-san!" The older woman leads Aoko to Miyako's house. The Masuyo household looked perfectly clean. "Do you know what to do?" Miyako asked. Aoko nodded.

"Yeah. Me and Kaito did one of those projects on taking care of a child, of course it was fake." Aoko explained.

"Okay, I need to see my husband. I'll be back in two hours!" Miyako hands Aoko the baby and runs out the door. When Miyako left, Aoko played with Yukari. The young high school student enjoyed the little baby's company. Aoko wondered what it would be like to give birth to a child and become a mother. 'It must be difficult... Maybe I should ask obaa-san.' Aoko thought as she played with the little baby. "What do you think, can Aoko be a great kaa-chan." Yukari flailed her arms up and down. "I wish I knew what that means. Is it nap time?" Aoko picked up Yukari and carried her to the baby's room and laid her down.

"Looks like I was right." Aoko whispered as she laid Yukari down in her crib, the baby closes her eyes and goes to sleep. Aoko lightly closed the door and sat on the couch. She grabbed a book and started to read. After ten minutes of reading, Aoko heard the sound of clanking metal. The sound was light and soft. She looked up and heard the noise coming from the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw someone trying to break into the house. The man was wearing a thick heavy coat, a medical mask, sunglasses, and a baseball cap. The man was picking the lock.

'I got to get Yukari-chan out of here!' Aoko quickly and quietly ran to the baby's room and grabbed Yukari gently. Aoko then heard the door open. The young woman grabbed a small leather bag, opened the window and slipped out of the house then closed the window. 'I got to get somewhere safe!' She looked at Yukari. Who could she go to for safety.

**Elsewhere (1:20PM)**

Saguru typed on the computer keyboard in his grandfathers lab. The detective got a hold of the blood of the phantom lady and he was trying to find out who is she. "Maybe I can talk to the phantom lady and get her to stop this life of crime." Saguru words betrayed him. _"All you three care about is prestige_... _You three are... Blind... Not looking at the bigger picture."_ He remembered the words of the phantom lady. Those words made him wonder. This bigger picture must be the assassins that have tried to kill him and Kid. If he recalls correctly, the man that has tried to kill Kid was someone named Snake.

**"Match found!" **The computer pinged.

"Perfect!" Saguru opened the result page and froze. "No... It's got to be a fluke, a fluke in the system... It can't be her!" He tried again but got the same results.

_Aoko Nakamouri._

Saguru stared at the screen blankly, he couldn't believe his eyes. The one and only girl that hates Kaitou Kid is helping him. "I can't confront her, she'll just deny everything..." Saguru begins to think of a way to approach Aoko. Just then, the lab phone rings. Saguru goes over to the phone and answers it.

"Moshi moshi?"

_"Bocchama, a girl is here to see you."_ Saguru's caretaker said.

"A girl?" Saguru got up and made his way upstairs and into the study. He's shocked to see Aoko, sitting on the couch, trying to calm down a baby.

"Shhh... It's okay, it's okay... The bad man isn't going to hurt us, shhh..." She rocked the baby back and forth. "Hakabu-kun, I need your help."

"What's wrong Aoko-kun?" He asked. As Aoko was about to answer that question, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"AOKO! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" _It was her father.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Aoko asked.

_"The Masuyo house was ransacked! How did you get out of the house!?"_

"The window in the baby's room. Will me and Yukari be alright?" She asked worried.

_"Just stay there for a while alright!"_ Nakamouri commanded.

"Okay..." She hangs up.

'Maybe Aoko-kun found out about Kuroba being Kid and decided to help him. It's true that Aoko-kun does have feelings for Kuroba' Saguru thought sadly. "What was that about Aoko-kun?" He asked.

"I was babysitting Yukari-chan. I laid down Yukari-chan for a nap, then I heard someone trying to break into the house. I was scared so I picked up Yukari-chan and ran away." Aoko explained. "Someone was trying to break into the house. I figured that you could help me." Aoko explained. "I was scared that the man would hurt Yukari-chan." She cradled the baby.

"Don't worry Aoko-kun, no one will hurt you and Yukari-chan." Saguru said defensively. The baby looked at Saguru and had a fearful look on her face. 'Oh no...' Tears welled up in Yukari's eyes and she began to cry and flailed her arms and legs around.

"Oh no! Shh... It's okay." Aoko rocked her back and forth again but this time singed a lullaby. Yukari still was tense. "What's wrong? Are you hungry?" She grabbed a bottle of milk and fed Yukari.

"You're a natural kaa-san." Saguru commented.

"I learned from a class back in middle school. It wasn't that hard for me and Kaito... But..." Aoko looked at the baby in her arms. "I don't think I could go through all of that pain..." Aoko trailed off. The detective understood what she was talking about.

"But isn't it worth it in the end?" He asked. Aoko looked down at the baby drinking from the bottle.

"Yes... It is..." Aoko smiled as she held Yukari close. Saguru left Aoko alone with Yukari. It didn't feel right confronting her like this, it just felt wrong. The doorbell rang five times very quickly. "Who could that be?" He made his way to his door and opened it and saw Kaito. "Kuroba, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Where's Aoko." He demanded hastily.

"Inside, come in..." Kaito moves pass Saguru and meets with Aoko. The teenage detective watches as Kaito sat down and played with Yukari. The baby giggled as Kaito played with her. Hours later, after the baby fell asleep, the man was caught by the police. It seems that the man was going to kidnap Yukari then hold her for ransom.

In the dead of night, the Kaitou Kid stood atop a tall building. The thief has been worried all day about the phantom lady. All day he was looking for her but he could find his ally. When he heard that Aoko was in trouble he dropped what he was doing and looked for Aoko. Just then, a voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry I disappeared." Kaitou turned and saw the phantom lady.

"How are you?" He asked in a caring tone.

"Much better... Thanks to you." The lady walked up to the fellow phantom. She got close enough to see his young face, but Kaitou steps away. "Don't..." The phantom lady's hand reaches up to his left side of his face. "Why couldn't we live a normal life. Not thieves, but as simple teenagers..." Her voice cracked.

"You hate doing this don't you?" The Kaitou grasped her hand that was on his face.

"I do, It tears me apart every time It hurts me so much on the inside." She places her left hand on her heart. "But... I have to do this! I have to bring those criminals to justice." The phantom lady said, determined.

"What did Snake do to you?" Kaitou asked.

"He killed my kaa-san..." This shocked Kaitou greatly.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know." Kaitou grasped her smooth face. He looked at the woman that was close to him. He could sense her anguish and pain. "It will be okay. To be honest, I was getting tired of being alone. The fans back me up but they can't really help me, The fangirls want to rip me apart." Kaitou shuddered. "The police and the detectives want to put me in prison and throw away the key and Snake and his group wants me dead... It was hard to stand alone." Kaitou explained.

"Your not alone anymore..." The phantom lady smiled. "You have me."

"I'm glad I do." Kaitou smirked and pulled her into a warm hug. However, there moment was ruined when a spotlight shined down on them. They saw that it was a heilcopter. "Great... Just what we need..." Kaitou complained.

"You don't mind flying me to a safe place do you?" The phantom lady asked.

"No problem, I shall take you to safety ojou-san." Kaitou actives his glider and the two make their escape. The pilot in the heilcopter was ready to pursue when the passenger stopped him.

"Don't worry about them. I got the perfect shot!" The man grinned.

**The next day (6:30AM)**

Aoko glared at the first page of the newspaper in rage. The article, in bold words reads** 'phantom romance!? Do the two thevies share feelings for each other?' **Aoko threw the paper in the trash in anger. 'Those stupid paparazzi! They ruined my time with Kaito and there making money off it!' Aoko thought furiously. After she was done fuming, Aoko made her way to school. When she arrived, she saw many of the fangirls crying. 'I guess everyone heard about the phantom lady and Kaitou kid... I guess things won't be so bad!' Aoko smiled and made her way to class. When she sat down, she saw Keiko depressed.

"Keiko, what's wrong?" Aoko asked.

"It's not fair... I always dream of being with Kaitou kid, but then the phantom lady returns and ruins my dreams..." Keiko sighed sadly. Aoko looked over at Akako and saw her glaring menacingly at her. Then over to Saguru, who had a hard look in his eyes, and then to Kaito who looked deep in thought.

'What's up with everyone?' She thought as she took her seat. Little did she know, Akako and Saguru knew who she was while Kaito was trying to unravel the mystery of the phantom lady.

**A/N- Will Kaito find out about Aoko? Will Akako make a move? Will Saguru hatch a plan to catch the phantom duo? How will this end and why am I asking so much questions!? Until next time!**


End file.
